Um Novo alguém
by L-en Blankspace
Summary: Heero e Duo têm uma briga, e Duo vai embora de casa, encontrando conforto nos braços de um certo chinês. COMPLETA!


Um Novo Alguém  
  
- Pra mim já chega!  
  
- Pra mim também. – dito isto os dois ficam se olhando por um longo tempo, até que o rosto do americano é coberto pelas lágrimas há tanto seguradas. Duo esfrega o rosto com as mãos com força, se vira de costas e diz, com uma voz fria e cortante, um tanto atípica no garoto trançado:  
  
- Dessa vez não terá mais volta. Se eu for embora, é definitivo, pode ter certeza!  
  
- Hn... – Heero continuava calado, não conseguia pensar, não mais depois de ver o que causara ao garoto de olhos violetas, o fizera chorar de novo, não queria isso, não queria... Mas o fizera. O que deveria fazer? Ele já devia saber. Só tinha que pedir desculpas, se não o perderia... mas tinha certeza de que já o tinha perdido e suas desculpas já não adiantariam em nada.... Espera um pouco, o que foi que Duo disse mesmo? "Não terá mais volta.. se eu for embora..."  
  
- Duo, espere! Eu...  
  
- Pam!  
  
Tarde demais, ele se foi, para sempre...  
  
Duo havia pego tudo o que tinha no apartamento que dividia com Heero e ido embora, sem olhar para trás. Estava cansado de tudo, já não agüentava mais. O Soldado Perfeito e suas crises de ciúmes... agora até do Wufei! Não conseguia entender o "soldadinho de chumbo" e agora já nem queria mais! Como disse, não ia voltar lá por nada, não ia se rebaixar pelo ex-piloto do Wing, não mesmo. Cansou disso, queria liberdade e queria viver à sua maneira e acima de tudo, queria paz!  
  
Duo para em frente a uma danceteria, a mesma onde havia encontrado Wufei ontem mesmo, e foi esse encontro que causou a maior briga entre Heero e ele. Sorriu e entrou dentro da danceteria. Já resolveu o que iria fazer, talvez dançar o ajudasse a esquecer e no momento esquecer é o que mais queria.  
  
Wufei caminhava calmamente pela rua, já estava tarde e simplesmente não conseguia dormir, só pensava no encontro com Duo e no infortúnio de Heero ter aparecido justo naquela hora.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
Duo e Wufei estavam conversando, o americano lógicamente, já estava um pouco bêbado e como não queria ficar parado chamou Wufei pra dançar, esse por sua vez, negou solenemente o pedido, mas Duo insistiu tanto que no final, quando o americano estava desistindo, o chinês acabou por aceitar.  
  
Já no meio da pista, a música acabou por mudar para um ritmo mais lento, uma música bem romântica começou a tocar. Wufei não sabia o que fazer, ou melhor, sabia, mas não tinha coragem para o fazê-lo. Quando Wufei já estava prestes a se retirar da pista de dança, Duo o agarra e o puxa para mais perto, praticamente colando os dois corpos, e logo depois passando os braços em volta do pescoço do chinês, que tudo o que fez foi abraçar suavemente o americano pela cintura, estreitando só mais um pouco o espaço entre os dois.  
  
Wufei estava nas nuvens, nunca imaginou que Duo faria isso, e olha agora, os dois estavam abraçados e dançando uma música. Naquele momento não existia mais ninguém no mundo, somente os dois, era como um momento mágico, o qual Wufei sempre esperou, mas nunca acreditou que um dia chegaria a acontecer.  
  
A música acabou, e os dois se separaram lentamente, a íris violeta prendia a íris negra.  
  
- Você dança muito bem! – exclamou Duo, sorrindo docemente.  
  
- O-obrigado. – responde Wufei corando um pouco.  
  
- Vamos voltar pra mesa, estou com sede, tá quente aqui, não?  
  
- Hun-hun! – "você não imagina o quanto!" completa em pensamento.  
  
Assim que sentaram na mesa, Duo pediu mais uma bebida. Enquanto esperavam pela bebida de Duo, uma surpresa nada agradável a Wufei acontece, Heero Yuy chega.  
  
- Duo.  
  
- Hun? – Duo levanta a cabeça e fita o rosto do namorado. – Hee-chan! Também veio se divertir? Você não vai acreditar quem eu encontrei por aqui!  
  
- Creio que irei, uma vez que essa pessoa está na minha frente. – respondeu seco. Vira-se para Duo e diz: - Vamos embora. – põe uma mão envolta dos ombros de Duo, o levantando.  
  
- Humm... Tá! – diz Duo, só pelo olhar de Heero, percebeu que não era melhor contrariar (claro! Loucos não podem ser contrariados!)[1].  
  
Duo se levanta e diz um tchau pra Wufei que só acena com a cabeça, e se levanta também, mas o americano se aproveitou disso e foi até o chinês e lhe deu um abraço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:  
  
- Muito obrigado pela noite! Foi uma das melhores de toda a minha vida... – depois de dizer isso, o solta e percebe que Wufei estava meio que viajando e totalmente vermelho, parecia mais um pimentão ambulante do que uma pessoa. Graças a essa nova "coloração" do amigo, cai na risada, nunca pensou em ver o sempre tão sério Wu-man daquele jeito, aliás totalmente sem jeito.. – Qualé, Fei?! Também não precisa ficar assim... – Duo começa a falar sem parar, esquecendo-se de que Heero estava ali, e este por sua vez não gostou nem um pouco de ser deixado de lado:  
  
- Vamos logo, Duo! Estou ficando sem paciência. - "...ainda mais sem saber o por que de você ter abraçado esse chinês baka e muito menos o fato dele estar tão envergonhado agora... se eu souber o que é, e se for o que eu acho, esse aí tá morto" depois desse pensamento Heero agarra Duo pelo braço e o arrasta pra fora da danceteria...  
  
~~~~Fim do Flashback~~~~  
  
Com o fato ainda na cabeça, Wufei entra na danceteria, talvez tivesse a mesma sorte do dia anterior...mas o mais provável é que a sua sorte já tinha acabado.  
  
Dentro da danceteria, Duo dançava animado, dançar...era sempre o que fazia quando se sentia triste, pra baixo ou até estressado, era uma forma de gastar todas as energias que tinham sido acumuladas em seu corpo, e esse rompimento com Heero só o fez ficar totalmente down... Heero, Heero, Heero....por que ele não saía de seus pensamentos?? E o que será que aconteceu com Wufei depois daquilo?? Ahh não, outro que não conseguia para de pensar! Parecia que uma coisa levava a outra, se pensava em Heero, Wufei aparecia em seus pensamentos logo depois, ou então era o exato contrário!! Isso a qualquer hora o deixaria maluco!!! Foi com esse pensamento em mente, que Duo começou a se mover mais rápido, junto com a música que estava mais rápida... fechando seus olhos numa forma de "deixar-se levar" pela música.  
  
Wufei assim que entrou na danceteria percorreu com os olhos todo o local, não deixando escapar nenhum detalhe..não sabia por que fazia isso, não, sabia sim, estava a procura de uma pessoa, mesmo que a chances dele estar ali eram mínimas, tinha que de alguma forma manter a esperança.  
  
Depois de alguns poucos segundos conseguiu visualizar no meio da multidão que dançava, a figura distinta do americano. Sorriu e foi se sentar na mesma mesa da noite passada, assim que sentou chamou a garçonete e fez seu pedido.  
  
Logo depois voltou a observar o ex-piloto do Deathscythe Hell, este não parava de dançar nem um instante, até que de repente, do nada, parou, estancando no mesmo lugar, ainda de olhos fechados.  
  
Duo havia parado de dançar ao sentir que alguém lhe observava de uma forma muito insistente, não era como os outros o olhava, não era cheio de desejo ou luxuria, era só uma mirada, e esta 'mirada' era um tanto familiar, parecia até que já conhecia essa pessoa, foi aí que resolveu abrir os olhos, mas o fez devagar, tinha medo de quem pudesse ser...  
  
Em questão de segundos, violeta se encontrou com negro, e foi como se o mundo tivesse parado, e dessa vez, foi para ambos, não foi como na vez que dançaram, onde o mundo apenas havia parado para um, dessa vez, o tempo deixou de existir para os dois, tanto Duo quanto Wufei estavam perdidos no olhar do outro, era como se um tentasse descobrir os segredos dos outros pelo olhar. Mas esse momento foi quebrado, pois esbarraram em Duo, já que este estava parado no meio da pista de dança. O americano acordou do transe momentâneo.  
  
O chinês não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido, o que foi aquilo? Por que Duo não parava de encará-lo? Por que sentiu que estava sendo examinado? Por que?  
  
Na pista, o americano sentia a mesma coisa, e as mesmas perguntas rondavam sua cabeça, mas mesmo assim a resposta não surgia, num tinha cabimento nada do que estava acontecendo nos últimos dias, por que isso tinha quer ter explicação?? "Ahh, dane-se! Eu vou lá falar com ele! Num tem nada demais!" Duo caminhou até Wufei, parando em frente a ele, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, cumprimentou-o e se sentou à mesa, os dois conversaram a noite inteira, esquecendo-se completamente dos problemas, e isso era o que os dois mais queriam.  
  
~~ Dia seguinte na casa de Wufei ~~  
  
Wufei não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha, ontem conversou um longo tempo com Duo, e na hora do americano ir embora, descobriu que o mesmo não tinha pra onde ir, já que o apartamento que dividia com Heero era o único lar que tinha, por isso o convidou pra ficar em sua casa (pelo menos até achar um outro lugar pra ficar), mas o que não contava é que tivesse bebido tanto a ponto de ter beijado Duo e ainda por cima não contava com a possibilidade do americano corresponder, e acabou com que os dois tiveram a madrugada mais quente do planeta, sim madrugada, pois pelo horário que chegaram já devia ser mais de 3:00 am. Wufei abre o maior sorriso ao lembrar de cada cena de algumas horas atrás, tudo estava guardado em sua memória, e agora acariciando as costas de Duo, é que Wufei se dá conta de que estava atrasado para o trabalho, ahhhh, mas num queria levantar, não queria se separar de Duo tão cedo, este ainda dormia, um sono muito pesado, pois nem sequer se mexia.  
  
Algumas horas depois, Duo acorda sentindo um cheiro gostoso invadir o local onde estava, "Ai, que fome!" pensa Duo se levantando da cama e sorrindo, se lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido e já ia descer pra agradecer a um certo chinês por ter aberto seus olhos.  
  
Na cozinha, Wufei estava preparando um café da manhã enorme, acabou dormindo de novo e acordou há alguns minutos atrás, e se deu conta de que horas eram, e resolveu descer e preparar um café-almoço, afinal já passava das duas da tarde, e tomando um susto enorme é que se deu conta de que Duo já havia acordado, pois este lhe abraçou por trás, sem aviso prévio.  
  
Passado o susto, Wufei se virou e abraçou o americano de forma firme e possessiva, tinha medo que ele mudasse de idéia e voltasse pro estúpido do Heero, mas o que ouviu a seguir o acalmou, agora tinha certeza de que Duo nunca mais voltaria praquele frio soldado.  
  
- Obrigado! Acho que vou aceitar seu convite e vou ficar pro resto da minha vida. Pra você está tudo bem, né?!  
  
Wufei não respondeu de imediato, só o abraçou mais forte, dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Duo.  
  
- Claro!  
  
Duo sorriu, e lhe perguntou o que era que ele estava fazendo e disse que estava com um cheiro bom.  
  
- Calma, já tá quase pronto!  
  
- Calma, eu tô morrendo de fome!!! – mal terminou de falar seu estomago soltou um sonoro "Ronc" deixando-o vermelho.  
  
- Hahahahaha! Pronto sente-se que eu já vou colocar na mesa.  
  
Duo não respondeu nada só se sentou e mentalmente, agradeceu aos céus por ter lhe enviado Wufei na hora certa.  
  
Fim!  
  
[1] Lembrem-se que o Flashback é feito baseado nos pensamentos do meu Wu- chan 


End file.
